


Candy Hearts

by supafroot



Series: The Little Things [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Just a Valentine's date between our favorite hedgehogs.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The Little Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205237
Comments: 29
Kudos: 78





	Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's! If you celebrate or don't hate this holiday haha I hope you enjoy this! This is a sequel to The Mission, though you don't need to read that in order to understand this one!

Sonic opens the door to his and Tails' shared home. He drags himself inside, groaning. The fox follows behind closely, groaning as well. Eggman had really done a number on them today. 

Sonic allows himself the walk up to his room to sulk, before rushing into the shower. It's a special day, and he's not about to let Eggman ruin that for him. Sonic self heals while under the warm water, droplets of water flying from his shaking. In under five minutes he's healed and clean. He feels sorry for Tails, knowing the fox will have to heal the old fashioned way. If even allows himself to. The kid will likely be in his lab within the hour.

When he steps out of the shower he texts Shadow, letting his boyfriend know that he'll be on his way shortly. By some miracle he'll actually be on time for their date. 

Shadow texts back a thumbs up and a heart emoji, and Sonic smiles. Looks like the hybrid isn't upset with him for cutting it close. 

Sonic dresses in his best gloves and his favorite sport coat, bright red and slim cut. He wears his cleanest pair of sneakers and dabs on Shadow's favorite cologne, the one his boyfriend bought him on their last mall outing. Sonic takes one last look in the mirror and whistles. Maybe it's narcissistic, but he looks damn good. They're having dinner at Shadow's, and while they aren't going out they agreed to dress up. Sonic can't wait to see what Shadow has to say when the hybrid sees him. With one last wink to himself, he heads out the door.

Sonic bids Tails farewell - the fox is sprawled out on their couch, nearly asleep - before he leaves and runs to Shadow's. He first stops at the florist's shop down Shadow's street. By some miracle they have one bouquet left, and Sonic snags it along with a box of candy hearts. He tips handsomely and takes in the beauty of the roses he's picked. Shadow will love them. Walking the rest of the way, he comes up to Shadow's apartment building.

Sonic whistles as he's buzzed in, and heads to the top floor. He takes the stairs, not wanting to wait on the elevator. He's much faster. Once at Shadow's door, Sonic grows nervous. He knocks on the door and fidgety while he waits for Shadow to answer it.

This is the first Valentine's day that Sonic has spent with a partner. This is the first time he's had a true romantic outing on the most popular date night of the year. In the past it was always Amy dragging him out. Sonic sighs at that thought. He's glad to put his past behind him.

Shadow opens the door and Sonic nearly swallows his tongue.

Shadow is dressed in a perfectly tailored black sport coat and a light grey button up. The top buttons are undone, leaving his chest fur free. His quills are shiny and laid to perfection. He smells amazing, like sandalwood and something else that Sonic can't place.

Shadow looks him up and down with interest, and Sonic preens. After a moment Shadow smiles softly, eyes playful when he says, “Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to come in?”

Sonic shakes his head, trying to clear it. He steps in and passes the flowers to Shadow, and almost as an afterthought he gives the box of hearts as well. “For you. I hope you like them.”

Shadow sniffs at the roses and smiles. “They're beautiful. Thank you.” He shakes the box, and laughs. "I love them."

"You do?" Sonic asks in surprise. "They're totally a cliché."

Shadow shakes his head. "They were one of Maria's favorite parts of this holiday." His eyes soften, the way they do when he talks of his late sister. "We used to send them to each other as little messages. She would always save the 'I love you' hearts and give them to me throughout the month. It was sweet."

Sonic's heart beats just a bit faster. They've been dating two months now but he's still not used to seeing Shadow so open. He's still unbelieving that  _ he's _ the reason for Shadow's vulnerability. 

Shadow closes the door and walks to the kitchen. “Make yourself at home. I'm just going to get these into some water.”

Sonic heads to the living room and plops himself down onto the black leather couch. He looks around with a hum. He's only been here once before, but as he was just here to pick Shadow up he didn't have much time to admire the interior design. It's sleek and modern and clean, and Sonic idly wonders what a place shared between them would look like. He's not minimalist by any means, so it would definitely be interesting.

Shadow sits next to Sonic silently, startling him. “Geez, Shadow! You nearly made my heart stop.”

Shadow chuckles. “Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You seemed lost in thought and your thinking face is cute. You look amazing, by the way. Very handsome.”

Sonic feels his muzzle heat up and he giggles nervously. Shadow can be forward, and while it thrills Sonic it also makes him a mess. Despite what others may think of him, Sonic isn't one who knows how to deal with romantic advances. 

“Thanks, Shadow. So...” Sonic swallows and looks around, “What's the plan for tonight?”

Shadow grabs Sonic's hand, kissing his knuckles. “Just dinner and a movie, if that's alright with you?”

Sonic nods his head, face feeling even warmer than before. “That's fine with me!”

Shadow smiles and scoots closer to Sonic. “Good.”

They sit there for a moment, the silence thick between them. Sonic looks down at their joined hands before meeting Shadow's eyes. Shadow leans in and Sonic's eyes flutter shut. His heart hammers in his chest, the way it always does when they do this. When their lips meet Sonic melts.

Shadow kisses him slow, carefully. He always treats Sonic with such care, it makes the hero's heart skip a beat. Shadow's free hand comes to cradle his face, and Sonic hums at the contact. Shadow pulls away, eyes half lidded and a faint smile on his lips. 

“I've got to finish dinner. Mind hanging here while I get that done?”

“You're just gonna leave me hanging?” When Shadow nods Sonic laughs. “Figures. Yeah, I'll wait.” 

Shadow pecks Sonic's lips one last time and gets up. “Find something for us to watch after dinner, please?”

“You got it, captain!” Shadow sighs and Sonic can practically hear the eyeroll. It makes him laugh.

Sonic then searches for the remote and turns his attention to the TV. He flips through the movies available for stream for what feels like forever and sighs in frustration. There's too many choices. 

“What genre?” Sonic hollers out. 

“Anything but tragedy or drama. I don't feel like being sad tonight,” Shadow hollers back.

Sonic snickers. “Got it.” Then he pouts. “But that doesn't really narrow it down all that much.”

“Just put on whatever seems to be the most popular,” Shadow suggests. “If we hate it we can always change it.”

Sonic pulls up the number one movie of the day. The movie is a romantic comedy, fitting given the day. It looks cheesy as hell, the cover being a man and woman standing back to back, arms crossed and looking at each other in amusement. Sonic doesn't bother reading the summary. The movie doesn't interest him but it's as Shadow said, they can always change it. 

“Movie is picked!” Sonic gets up and heads to the kitchen. He finds Shadow standing by the sink, and he hugs his boyfriend from behind. “So what's for dinner?”

Shadow leans back, a silent gesture of trust that Sonic loves. “That.” Shadow points to the oven, and Sonic looks over at the food. Shadow has made them steaks, with baked mac and cheese and asparagus as the sides. Sonic feels his mouth water. 

“Could you set the table while I plate?” 

Sonic nods and heads to the dining table, setting it and even pouring their drinks. He takes a seat, eagerly waiting for Shadow. A few moments later Shadow walks in, placing a fancy looking dish in front of Sonic.

“Wow, Shadow! This looks like it could be from some fancy restaurant! When did you learn how to cook? Your diet is worse than mine - and that's saying something.”

Shadow looks bashful, and that alone nearly makes Sonic's jaw drop. “I've been taking classes.” 

“You have?” Sonic asks in wonder. “Since when?”

Shadow takes his seat and looks everywhere but Sonic. “My mission has always been to show you what a proper date feels like and how it feels to be taken care of so... I... thought it would be romantic to cook for you for Valentine's. I've been taking classes since our first date.”

Sonic feels his cheeks heat up, and now he's the one embarrassed. “That's really sweet, Shads.”

Shadow looks down, but even so Sonic can see that his ears are red. It makes him giddy that Shadow is so sweet and open in front of him. 

“Of course,” Shadow mumbles, then more clearly, “Let's eat. How was your day?”

In between bites Sonic tells Shadow about his day. It had started out normal and calm, but things quickly took a turn when Eggman sent his bots into the city. Sonic and his gang had to neutralize the threat and then head over to Eggman's lair to put a stop to him. The robots sent to the city were just a distraction, a ploy to get the team to not catch Eggman as he stole a chaos emerald, but his plan failed. 

“I'm actually surprised GUN wasn't involved,” Sonic says with his last bite. 

Shadow hums and sets down his drink. “More than likely they weren't involved because you got there first and took care of the problem before they could deploy the right team. Normally they would send us, but I took the day off, and Rouge did as well.”

“That makes sense. But didn't they try to call you in?”

Shadow scoffs. “Of course they did. I enjoyed telling them no.” He looks Sonic in the eye and the winks with a smile. “I knew you could handle it.”

Sonic smiles like a dope. He's still getting used to Shadow just complimenting him, with no challenges or insults attached. 

“Let's watch that movie?” Shadow asks.

Sonic nods his head, his smile not leaving his face. “Yeah, let's do it.” 

Shadow gathers their dishes and loads them up in the dishwasher. They head to the living room, and get comfortable. They sit close to each other, thighs touching and hands laced. 

“What a minute.” Sonic's muzzle scrunches up. “What about dessert?” 

Shadow chuckles. “I'll get that soon. I figured we'd eat it during the movie.”

Sonic can't fight that logic. “Cool. You feeding me?” He teases.

Sonic isn't prepared for Shadow's face to soften and for the hybrid to mumble, “Of course.” Sonic turns away shyly, and Shadow presses a kiss to his temple. 

Not knowing what to do, Sonic starts the movie and lets out a shaky breath. He hasn't escaped Shadow, though. His boyfriend turns Sonic's face with his free hand, so their eyes can meet. Shadow's eyes are fond, and the smirk on his lips shouldn't make Sonic as excited as it does. 

“You know, I would have never guessed that you'd be the shy type.”

Sonic frowns. “And I never thought you'd be the bold type.” His comeback isn't very good, and he can tell because Shadow's smirk doesn't falter. Shadow looks to Sonic's lips and it makes his heart speed up.

“Would it be alright if I kissed you, darling?”

Sonic gulps and nods. He loves it when Shadow asks him. It makes him feel safe and heard, and respected. He also loves it when Shadow calls him pet names. It makes him feel special, to know that Mr Serious has a soft, affectionate side for him alone. 

Shadow cradles his face and kisses him as gentle as before and Sonic sighs into it. He moves his lips against Shadow's slowly, surprised when Shadow pulls back and licks at his lips. Sonic is suddenly very nervous.

They've taken things slow. Sure, they've kissed, but they haven't really made out. Sonic has wanted too, but he's nervous. For starters, he's inexperienced. He's only kissed a few people, and kissing them felt different than how it feels kissing Shadow. It's electric and thrilling and a little scary. 

But Sonic is no quitter, and he wants to make Shadow feel good too. So he parts his lips and tilts his head. He hears Shadow hum in approval and it makes his tail wag. Shadow takes his time exploring Sonic's mouth, tongue slipping in. The first feel of Shadow's tongue rubbing against his startles the hero. Sonic grabs Shadow's shoulder, holding on. He didn't expect it to feel this good.

Sonic's nervousness melts away and he tries to mimic Shadow's movements the best he can. He doesn't mean to be cocky, but he thinks he does well. Shadow's lips move faster, before his hand moves to Sonic's lower back, pushing him closer. Shadow groans, a sound that Sonic can't get enough of.

Shadow's growing excitement makes Sonic feel proud, and feeds his own excitement as well. He feels hot, so much so that he wants to take off his sport coat. He refrains from doing so, but only because he doesn't want to send the wrong message. Of course he wants Shadow, but he isn't ready for all… that. Not yet. 

They explore each other for what feels like an eternity, but even that feels too short to Sonic. Shadow pulls away, nipping at Sonic's lips one last time. “I think we're going to need to restart the movie.”

Sonic looks at the screen and snorts. They will definitely need to, because he has no clue what's going on. “I'll do that while you grab dessert?”

Shadow nods and gets up, leaving Sonic feeling a bit cold. He shakes his head with a laugh. What a sap he is. He restarts the movie just as Shadow sits down with the box of candy hearts and a large piece of red velvet cake. 

“I know it's cliché, but I had to,” Shadow says.

"Sounds like that makes two of us," Sonic says with a laugh. "Though somehow  _ you _ being clichéd is a surprise."

Shadow pouts but doesn't answer. He offers Sonic a bite of cake, which the hero takes gladly.

“This is so good! It kinda tastes familiar...”

Shadow's face looks nervous for a split second, and it makes Sonic raise an eyeridge. “That's because it's from Miss Rose's café.”

Sonic's eyes widen in surprise. 

“You went to her café?” Shadow nods. “What did she say?” Sonic is ready to run out of here and give Amy a piece of his mind if she was rude to Shadow.

Sonic and Amy haven't been on the best of terms since New Years, when he told her he was dating Shadow. Their interactions have been purely professional these last few months. They fight Eggman just fine, but they don't talk outside of that. It hasn't been easy to talk to her. Amy had gone from disliking Shadow privately to being full on hostile towards him, which obviously wasn't ok with Sonic. She blamed him for "stealing" Sonic, and that narrative just manages to piss Sonic off. It's been uncomfortable, to say the least.

“Well, she certainly wasn't happy to see me at first.” Shadow takes a bite and feeds Sonic another one.

“At first?”

“Don't speak with your mouth full. But yes, at first.” Shadow sets the plate down on the coffee table. “She was cold, but still helped me select a cake. She asked what my plans were and I told her. She seemed to take it well. When she boxed it up she told me to take care of you, and that was that.”

Sonic's mouth opens in shock. He honestly had expected to hear that she pulled out her hammer or something. 

“You should speak with her. I think maybe she's ready for that,” Shadow says. He picks up the plate and takes another bite.

“I... I think I could do that,” Sonic says quietly. He knows that since he and Amy are both hot-headed he'll likely need someone else there to mediate when he talks to her. She may be ready to move forward but he isn't sure if he is. 

“Just think about it. Don't feel like you have to, just do it when you're ready.”

“Thanks, babe.”

Shadow's face lights up, the way it always does when Sonic calls him that. It brings a smile to Sonic's face as well. Shadow pecks his lips, and Sonic licks them when they separate. Shadow tastes sweet, like cake.

They watch the rest of the movie, eating cake and candy. Sonic reads off the colorful hearts before popping them into his mouth. Depending on what they say, Sonic kisses and hugs Shadow and purrs 'be mine,' among other phrases. His boyfriend wears a content smile as Sonic does so, and it makes the hero's heart grow warm. When the sweets are done they try to watch the movie.

Growing restless, they sneak kisses at the cheesy parts - so they spend most of the time kissing. Now that Sonic has felt what it's like to have Shadow kiss him deeply, he isn't sure he wants it to stop. 

When the movie is over they clean up and Shadow walks Sonic to the door. 

“Thank you.”

Sonic looks at him, confused. “For what?”

“For being here. With me. I know you have other obligations and that today in particular was rough. Thank you for spending your free time with me.”

Sonic hugs Shadow tightly, before kissing his forehead. “Of course, Shadow.”

Shadow wraps his arms around Sonic's waist and purrs. He looks at Sonic with something that has his heart racing. They stare at each other in silence, before Shadow breaks it.

“I love you, Sonic.”

Sonic tears up. This is the first time he's heard those words from Shadow, and it nearly makes his heart stop. He captures Shadow's lips in a desperate kiss.

“I love you, too.” Sonic whispers against tan lips, as if it were a secret for just the two of them. He feels Shadow smile and soon they're kissing again.

When they're out of breath they separate, and Shadow opens the door. 

“We better get you out of here before it gets too late. Your brother is likely still up.”

Sonic nods in agreement, even though he'd rather stay. It's not that late, in his opinion. “I swear, that kid would work himself to the ground without me there to stop him. I'll see you in a week?”

Shadow nods. “I'll text you if I'm available sooner, but next week is the plan.”

“Ok, I love you,” Sonic says shyly. He likes the way it feels to finally tell Shadow what's in his heart.

Shadow smiles brightly and it nearly makes Sonic's heart stop. “I love you, too. Goodbye, love.”

With that Sonic waves goodbye and sets out. Sonic walks down the stairs, face warm. He feels elated, like he's floating. Once out the building, he runs home, 'I love you too' still ringing in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Happy Valentine's! I hope this was a sweet treat for you all. It's an ungodly hour here for me, but I couldn't sleep so here we are. As usual, please let me know what you think!


End file.
